Tainted Rose
by Fable Linked
Summary: You were my everything. I lived for you. I breathed for you. Every thought I could think was in praise of you… And what was my reward? A stab in the back and a knife in my chest. Well guess what? That is NOT how my story will end. I'm coming for you. And not even the depts. of hell will hide you from me! Warning: Shit gets bad. Dark LIAG. Pics of weapons used on my user page.
1. Prologue: Betrayal

**Tainted Rose Ch. 1:** Betrayal (Prologue)

Hey Guys SUB16 here with a brand new story. Now for my faithful readers I'm sure by now you guys have noticed that I'm not going through my usual song and dance routine. The reason for that is because I'm not actually writing this in my studio. I'm writing this on my own time away from my betas and everything. This story is going to be purely me without anyone else's real input. So I'm trying something new.

This LIAG story was inspired by the picture above and by a nasty comment made by a flamer (and my subsequent reply). The asshole in question made a comment sinning me for forgetting to mark my first LIAG fanfic The Last Gamer Bv2 crackfic. Me having been thoroughly insulted by the asshole reminded him/her that there are practically NO LIAG fanfics, that are serious and still remain with a good narrative where the "Game" portion didn't become redundant. Well that got me thinking and I decide to try my luck! Which is another reason why I'm away from my studio. Writing a serious piece of literature around Raxs, Eve, and the rest of my betas is just asking for the story to fall down the rabbit hole of insanity (not that I'm too sane myself) and stupidity.

Also I will be posting what the weapons are or what they look like on my profile so look them up there.

I also give credit to however made the images I used for this fanfic.

 **IMPORTANT READ THIS:**

Okay so I'll make no illusions about this story. It's going to be dark. There will be character death, rape/mentions of rape, abuse, drugs, violence, and gore. Even now just glancing at my notes and what I've got planned for this story lets me know that this story is going to the deepest pits of hell and deeper still. So I'm warning you guys now. If you can't handle that shit stop reading now. For those of you who think you can stomach it step on in. Flamers will be flamed back, however I do accept constructive criticism. Please Review at the end of each chapter if you can. As I've said countless times before, you're guys reviews fuel my drive to write more chapters. No Reviews means that my drive Will plummet. Even if it's just to say "Great Chapter" or "Please Write More" I don't care as long as you guy just let me know that you actually care.

Anyway that's all I really wanted to say and that you guys won't see from me again in any notes unless it's to answer any questions you guys may have.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not Own RWBY that is a Rooster Teeth product. RT Please don't sue me cuz it just wouldn't be worth the time and effort.

 **Tribute:** Here's to you Monty Oum! May the angels in heaven sing your praises.

 **Intrigue:** You were my everything. I lived for you. I breathed for you. Every thought I could think was in praise of you… And what was my reward? A stab in the back and a knife in my chest. Well guess what? That is NOT how my story will end. I'm coming for you. And not even the depths of hell will hide you from me!

"Talking"

'Thinking'

" **Computer Talk/Radio"**

 **[Messages] (Both from the "Game" and by Scroll)**

' **Grim "Talking" '**

 **(STORY START! ? 1** **ST** **PERSON POV!)**

"Are you prepared young Acolyte to preform your final task?" a quiet voice whispered from somewhere deep within the shadows that surrounded me.

"I am my masters." I replied solemnly squaring my shoulders.

"Good. Take the blade with you to do your deed. And remember. The purer the soul better your chances of ascension will be." They said as the shadows in front of me peeled away revealing a large Kitchen Knife like blade impaled through the table splatters of blood on the blade revealed its recent use.

"Yes my masters. Don't worry the soul I have found could not be purer." I said with confidence. "I shall not fail."

"See that you don't." was the dismissing reply. "Be sure to retrieve the gem or all this will be for naught."

Bowing deeply I slowly backed out of the shadowed room, before turning tail and sprinting for my room (hiding my new blade in my sleeve) to go get ready. 'Looks like I have a date tonight.' I thought with a cruel grin. 'I wonder if she like surprises?'

* * *

"Come on please!?" the brunet beside me pleaded using those be silver doe eyes of hers to try and get me to break.

"No Ruby stop asking." I commanded flicking some of my hair out of the way.

"Oh pooh!" she pouted crossing her arms over her chest. "You drag me all the way out here in the emerald forest and I don't even get to know what my surprise is!"

"Ruby stop whining or no cookies" I stated while Ruby's face twisted in horror at the concept of no sweets. "We're here anyway." I stated as we walked into a clearing with a simple picnic set up in the middle of it.

"Ooh! Are you going to try and woe me out of my pants under the stars my loving brawler?" Ruby asked batting her eyelashes at me while poking my side boob. "Well you can just forget it missy! My chastity stays until we're married!"

"First off Ruby you're wearing a dress so there are no pants to woe you out of to begin with. And second you're the one who's always groping me!" I said smacking her hand away. "Now before we get started I've got a surprise for you so close your eyes!" I commanded sternly.

"Aw! Fine!" Ruby whined putting her hands over her eyes.

Reaching into the basket I pulled out a squirt bottle and pointed it directly at Ruby's hands.

"Ruby this bottle is filled with lemon juice. If your trying to peak then I'm going to squirt you in the face." I warned threateningly. Ruby meeped in fear and the gaps in her fingers quickly closed shut. Still holding the bottle to her face I reached back into the basket and searched around until my fingers grazed across what I was looking for.

"You know Ruby that's a really lovely dress." I whispered huskily. "To bad though that it's about to be ruined."

"H-how?" Ruby asked sounding nervous and excited.

"Like this!" I shouted ripping my knife out of the basket and tour it across Ruby's stomach spilling her insides out of her.

Ruby screamed in pain immediately dropping her hands down to try and keep her innards inside of herself. Grinning evilly I immediately sprayed her in the eyes with the lemon bottle. Leaving her to juggle between keeping her guts inside and trying to rub the lemon juice out of her eyes.

"Ooh looks like you're having a bit of trouble with your surprise Ruby! Here let me help you!" I shouted stabbing her in the chest repeatedly. Inflicting more and more the damage with each blow.

Ruby fell back limp as shock started to set in.

"Oh no, no, no! You're not going to get away that easily!" I chided before stabbing her with an adrenalin syringe I took out of the basket.

Ruby gasped in pain as she was back to consciousness. "W-why?" she moaned quietly.

"Shut up." I ordered stabbing her with my blade again, eliciting another cry of pain from her. "Me and you sweet heart are going to have a lot of fun before our time is done!" I said sing songily waving my blood stained knife around. "Shall we get started?" I asked rhetorically before setting into her. Her cries of pain sending pings of orgasmic pleasure through me.

* * *

"Well Ruby dear I have to say it's been fun! But this is the end for you!" I said after half an hour of bring Ruby to death's door only to revive. I Grinned down at her chest one last time before using my blade to spread open her ribcage and cut open her heart. 'There you are my little beauty.' I though before reaching in and pulling out a small smooth white gem flecked with red streaks. "See ya on the other side Rubes… oh wait no I won't!" I said pocketing the gem and walking away.

"Y-yang." Ruby cried softly as I walked away.

 **(Story Stop!)**

Yes, yes, yes I'm a bastard. I murdered Ruby Rose. It had to be done. Trust me you'll see why (hopefully) soon. And again guys please review! Welp! Catch ya'll on the flip side!


	2. Prologue 2: Suspect At Large

**Tainted Rose:** Suspect At Large

 **Disclaimer: I do not Own RWBY that is a Rooster Teeth product. RT Please don't sue me cuz it just wouldn't be worth the time and effort.**

 **Tribute: Here's to you Monty Oum! May the angels in heaven sing your praises!**

 **Intrigue: You were my everything. I lived for you. I breathed for you. Every thought I could think was in praise of you… And what was my reward? I stab in the back and a knife in my chest. Well guess what? That is NOT how my story will end. I'm coming for you. And not even the depths of hell will hide you from me!**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

" **Computer Talk/Radio"**

 **[Messages] (Both from the "Game" and by Scroll)**

' **Grim "Talking" '**

 **(STORY START! Yang's POV 1ST PERSON POV!)**

"Detective I know this person was dear to you." An old looking pathologist started looking firm. "Therefore I implore you to allow the Hunters to deal with this case." He said a grim look in his eyes.

"I don't care." I snarled in reply feeling my semblance start to activate, bringing the temperature up slightly. 'Calm down Yang, the nice doctor is only trying to keep us from blowing up his hospital'. Taking a deep breath a forced myself to calm down before retrying. "Doctor Libran, I know that I should leave this to the Hunters. But you have to understand. She was my little sister." I said feeling tears threatening. "I can't in good conscience let someone else bring whoever did this to justice."

"Is it for justice? Or revenge?" he asked looking stern. I stayed Quiet.

"Please Doctor. I need to find them, and any information you can give me will help." I whispered Looking down at Ruby's body. She looked so peaceful. Almost like she was asleep.

Sighing in trepidation Doctor Libran glanced down at his clipboard before straightening and stating. "From the amount of lacerations, and the various chemicals found in her system I can safely say that the person who did this didn't really know what they were doing." He said before pulling the sheet that covered Ruby's modesty. I wanted to get mad at him and recover Ruby before cleaning is clock. But I know that was just me wanting to protect Ruby. I had to remind myself that Ruby was gone. And there was nothing I could do about it except bring her killer to justice or their grave.

"It appears to me that the murderer wanted to keep Ms. Rose alive for as long as possible while causing as much pain as they could." He said before pointing to various needle marks. "These are where the culprit injected Ms. Rose with those syringes (on the table beside you) which were recovered at the scene. Every one of them contain either some sort of stimulant or a healing agent of some kind."

"So they tortured her, for as long as they could before finishing her off?" I asked feeling my rage rise.

"Mostly" Libran conceded.

"But?" I prompted pushing my anger down enough that it wasn't threatening to activate my semblance.

"But from this incision here." He said pointing to a long cut down the center of Ruby's chest. "Leads me to believe that something was… Cut out of her." He said grimacing slightly. "I can't tell you what exactly. I can however tell you for certain that something was indeed taken.

"My guess is that they were torturing Ms. Rose where the object in question was hidden, and then proceeded to cut it out of her." He finished.

"Hmm… I don't think so. I know for a fact that Ruby wouldn't have knowingly allowed something to be hidden inside of her. Ruby wasn't exactly a fan of needles. Also I can't figure out how they would have gotten past Ruby's aura. Even in its passive form her aura was still strong enough to stop one of Crescent Rose's bullets. Was there any Earth dust found in any of her wounds? From what I know of it Earth dust has Aura negating properties." I asked studying the knife wounds (the cuts were too shallow to be anything else). What caught me as odd was that none of them really seemed to have anything of a pattern. All it looked like was if Ruby's murderer had stabbed whatever they could reach. Which didn't fit standard torture methods for obvious reasons. After all there wasn't much use torturing someone if they were dead before you could get anything out of them.

"No none." He replied checking his clipboard again.

"Hmm… Then it however they pierced Ruby's aura wasn't using Dust. Even legacy blades forged with dust leave traces, in there cuts." I stated studying the wounds again. "You said earlier that this wasn't done by a professional? Care to explain?" I asked turning my attention back to Doctor Libran.

"It's quite simple really." He said spreading his arms wide. "Had the person who did this known what they were doing, then they wouldn't have even need half of these syringes. Had it been a professional then they would have been capable of causing just as much damage with half of these wounds. Also had a professional done this then I doubt that Ms. Rose's wounds would have been quite so, for a lack of a better word… Messy." He finished. "That's pretty much it Detective Xiao Long. Now not to be rude but I have to let the Guys from the Mortuary in now. This Ms. Rose has a Funeral to get to as I'm sure you already know."

"Yeah thanks doc. I come back to you if I have any more questions." I said turning to leave.

"Ms. Xiao Long? One last thing." Doctor Libran called out.

"Yes?" I asked glancing back.

"I just wanted to warn you that whoever attacked Ms. Rose, was someone she knew well. Probably a close friend or maybe even a lover. I just thought I should warn you of about that." He said before turning away to tend to other duties.

"Thanks Doc." I replied walking out. I had a funeral to get to.

* * *

"Ruby… No matter what happens to me I promise you that I'll bring whoever did this to justice. I promise you." I whispered down to Ruby's Grave stone.

Turning around I was surprised to see professor Ozpin, Glynda, and a few others I didn't recognize, though they were obviously hunters judging by their posture.

"Oh hey Headmaster Ozpin, Professor Glynda." I said nodding to each in turn. "Is there something I can help you with? I just finished saying good bye to Ruby." I said feeling dead. The funeral had taken a lot out of me.

"Yes you can." Stated one of the unknowns stepping forward. "You can start by telling us where you were around the time of Ms. Rose's death!"

"I was in a club in Vale." I said slightly bewildered. "Excuse me but why are you asking me? Shouldn't you be out looking for my Sister's murderer?" I demanded narrowing my eyes at him.

"There's no need for that" He replied with a smug grin. "I'm already looking at her."

"Excuse me?" I asked slightly outraged. Not was this asshole accusing me of killing My Sister, but he was doing it on her grave! "Are you accusing me of being responsible for my sister's death?"

"That is exactly what I'm doing!" He replied smugly. "Private Investigator Yang Xiao Long you are under arrest for the murder of one Ruby Rose. Anything you say can and will be used against you before a Hunter Tribunal." He stated whipping out a set of Aura constricting cuff.

"On what grounds!" I demanded taking a step back as two of Asshole's Lackeys moved forward.

"On the grounds that we found a weapon matching both the coroner's description and a set of your clothes covered in Ms. Rose's blood. Yeah you probably should have gotten rid of those." He said coolly.

'This isn't good… They think I did it! And if I'm in jail then the longer Ruby's real murderer has to escape!' I thought panicking slightly. 'If I run then they'll think I'm guilty… But if I stay than Ruby's killer gets away! Shit… There's only one way out of this.' I thought grimly.

Staring cruelly at the smug bastard I suddenly lashed out at his two stooges knocking them back. Activating Ember Celica I fired a screen of Red Dust at him and took off running in the other direction.

'Don't worry Ruby. I'll figure this out. I'll make sure real murderer is brought to justice even if I have to do it myself.' I thought resolutely as a fled from the stunned Hunters (though Ozpin and Glynda were suspiciously inactive). Nothing would stop me from seeing this through nothing.

* * *

 **(POV Switched! HM Ozpin's POV 3** **rd** **Person POV)**

"Let her go Glynda." Ozpin stated solemnly as he watched Yang flee.

"But sir!" Glynda started riding crop out in preparation to attack.

"I said let her go." He said drinking his mug of coffee. "If anyone can find Ruby's killer than it's her." He stated not believing for a moment that the Blond Brawler was in anyway responsible for the Scythe wielder's death. "Come along then. I believe we have an announcement to prepare." He said walking away leaving the Unconscious Hunters sprawled where they were. They'd obviously been too stupid to activate their Aura in time, or Yang's put more strength then she meant to in those punches and throw… Probably both.

"Yes Headmaster." Glynda sighed following Ozpin. He'd never lead her astray before. Why should she doubt him when it came to this?

 **(Story Stop)**

So… That was a thing… Well this was the last of the Prologues! Next chapter is when the actual story takes off! Good luck guys. Please review!


	3. Chapter 1: The End Is Only The Beginning

**Tainted Rose Chapter 1:** The End Is Only The Beginning

 **Disclaimer: I do not Own RWBY that is a Rooster Teeth product. RT Please don't sue me cuz it just wouldn't be worth the time and effort.**

 **Tribute: Here's to you Monty Oum! May the angels in heaven sing your praises!**

 **Intrigue: You were my everything. I lived for you. I breathed for you. Every thought I could think was in praise of you… And what was my reward? I stab in the back and a knife in my chest. Well guess what? That is NOT how my story will end. I'm coming for you. And not even the depths of hell will hide you from me!**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

" **Computer Talk/Radio"**

 **[Messages] (Both from the "Game" and by Scroll)**

' **Grim "Talking" '**

 **(STORY START! Ruby Rose's POV 1ST PERSON POV!)**

* * *

 **[Ruby Wake Up]**

* * *

Shooting up with a gasp I moaned in pain as I felt forehead connect with solid wood.

"Ow." I grumbled opening my eyes to see… Nothing. I was completely enclosed in darkness. I felt a cold touch of fear as I pressed my hand onto the wood in front of me and felt out my surroundings.

"Oh god, oh god!" I gasped as I felt panic close its jaws around my torso. Where ever I was it was inside a small wooden box. Feeling the cold claws of desperation clawing its way up my throat I forced myself to calm down before I went delirious with fear. I hated small enclosed spaces. Always had. There was never enough room to run, no room to move, no room to be free. And here I was in a tiny crushingly small wooden box. I need to get out of here.

"Okay calm down Ruby-girl, this is obviously just another one of Yang's pranks! All I need to do is smash my way out of this damn box and there Yang will be ready to throw a bucket of water on me again, and say "That's what you get for sleeping like the dead Rubes!", then I can start planning sweet, sweet revenge on her." I gasped out feeling my panic edge off slightly.

* * *

 **[Objective #1: Escape "The Box"]**

* * *

I blinked in surprise as a small text box popped up in front of me. "Erm what?" I asked confused before shaking my head. I couldn't get distracted I need to get out of here. 'This damn box is already getting to me.' I thought shaking my head again.

Focusing on the planks above me I brought my arm to bear and started to 1 inch death punch the ever loving shit out of the wood. Soon (actually in no time at all, though my constantly encroaching panic attack made it seem like it took forever) enough the wood above me shattered and allowed a gallon of dirt to smash into me.

"Oh *Cough, Cough* ouch! Serious- *cough* -seriously? What the hell Yang? This is going a little far for a prank!" I shouted scrubbing the dirt out of my mouth and eyes.

* * *

 **[Objective #2: Dig Your Way Out Of The Dirt]**

* * *

"At little slow on the update aren't ya?" I asked the text box rolling my eyes as I mentally dismissed the figment of my obviously deranged mind. "Well I'm not getting anywhere sitting here and allowing my panic stricken mind to make me hallucinate text boxes of all things." I grumbled as I started the slow crawl into the dirt and out of the box.

* * *

"FINALLY!" I shouted as I broke ground after what felt like an eternity trapped under the earth. "YANG XIAO LONG WHAT IN THAT THICK Skull… of yours..?" I started trying to get the dirt out of my eyes, but slowly puttered off as I realized that there was no Yang waiting for me. Just empty quietness. Yang didn't "Do" quiet. In fact she was all but in capable of it. So why wasn't she here waiting for me? Where was my sister? "Yang? Yang where are you?" I asked quietly feeling alone and at a loss. Finally scrubbing the last of the dirt out of my eyes, I looked around to feel my world fall away beneath me feet.

A graveyard. I was in a graveyard. Dread and madness clawed at my throat as I turned around and look at the hole I climbed out of, and then up at the gravestone behind it.

I could barely make it out with what little light came from the moon.

* * *

 **Ruby Rose**

 **Loving Sister & Weapon Enthusiast**

 **XX02-XX18**

* * *

Reading the simple inscription I felt my legs turn to jelly and I fell to my hands and knees. I didn't cry, didn't scream. I couldn't… I was dead. I was dead and sitting on my own grave.

"I'm dead?" I asked myself in shock. 'How could I be dead? I knew I took used up a lot of Aura trying to catch up with the others when we fought Torch Wick and his Giant Robot. But there's no way I could have used enough to die!' I thought desperately trying to figure out what happened that got me buried.

" **AWHOOOOOOOO!"** distantly I heard the Beowulf call (From not too far away from within some close by woods I could see,) and I knew that it was meant for me.

Then as if to affirm my mental statement.

* * *

 **[Warning! Your Resurrection Has Attracted ALL Local Grim!]**

 **[Beowolves Inbound! Arm Yourself And Fend Off The Oncoming Hoards!]**

* * *

'Grim! I can deal with grim!' I thought pushing any thoughts of my current (un?)deadness away in favor of something I knew and could draw comfort in. The annihilation of some grim!

Looking around I saw an Angel statue wielding a stone Scythe. "That'll do!" I shouted flitting over to the effigy. "Sorry Statue!" I shouted grabbing hold of its Scythe and shattering the hands with a few well-placed kicks.

Bouncing on the heels of my feet I gave the two vials that appeared in the right and left edge of my version with one labeled HP and the other SP (the one on the left was labeled Hp and had a large chunk of its read liquid missing and the one on the right was labeled SP and was completely fool of some sort of purplish liquid) a cursory glance before focusing my sense outwards towards the incoming Grim.

"Alright boys come to momma." I said with a grin as the first of my vict- I mean grim came charging at me. Shifting my weight I brought my Scythe around and cleaved the Grim in two. For a Stone and unsharpened scythe the damn thing was pretty strong considering it didn't even chip cutting through the Grims' tough hide and bones.

Sensing the fall of one of their brethren a symphony of angry Beowolves cried out before the charge into the graveyard and straight for me.

I felt an insane grin stretch across my face as I faced at the very least some two hundred very Pissed of Grim. Rushing forward I met the tidal wave of Grim with glee. Bisecting first three Grim that came within range with a single swing, before jumping over a forth. Which I promptly used as a spring board to launch myself at another, letting my scythe trail behind me demolishing any grim I passed close too.

Twisting my body I sent myself into a wild spin kicking off the ground to give myself more velocity, I turned myself into some sort of demented spinning top from hell cutting down Grim left and right. I probably looked awesome!

Eventually getting dizzy I let myself stop spinning and stop just in time to see a Beowulf coming at me already mid-pounce! No time to dodge or attack I tried to push some Aura into the shaft of my Scythe to strengthen it as I used it as a narrow shield.

 **Crunch!**

"Gah!" I screamed in surprised as the Beowulf cut straight through the shaft (just under the blade of the Scythe) and sent me flying. Catching myself in mid-air I skidded backwards I glanced at the useless shaft left in my hands.

"Why didn't my Aura work?!" I demand taking up a pose I'd scene Pyrrha use many times and launched the shaft of stone like a spear (which actually managed to impale 3 grim!)

* * *

 **[You're Dead You Have No Soul To Generate Aura With]**

* * *

I groaned at the text box. "Could have used that info sooner!" I moaned carefully burying the "No Soul" portion of the message deep down right next to the whole "Your Dead" factoid. Successful in my quest to keep my sanity I dashing over and around Grim until I reached the Scythe blade. I may have been used too wielding Scythes, but for a while I had trained in using a Scythe Style Sword before I'd gone Full Scythe.

Hefting my weapon I adjusted my grip into a reverse hold once again rushed into the fray unleashing combo after devastating combo against the Grim Hoard.

Just as I was finishing off the last of the Beowolves, I heard a loud roar.

* * *

 **[Ursa Hoard Inbound! Prepare Yourself!]**

* * *

"And here I was getting bored!" I laughed preparing myself for the next wave of enemies. "Bring it on!"

* * *

 **(Story Stop)**

* * *

Sorry ya'll for the long lapse in time from my last post. My friend Lirianna came down heavily with Cancer and I've been too busy worrying about her to really get any writing. And at 9:45 PM August 14 (yesterday) she lost her battle with Leukemia. And I wanted to post the chapter of her favorite story by me in memory of her.

I don't care if I made a bunch of spelling errors. This chapter will never change and shall stand as a monument to her.

Fair Well My Friend. You're only just gone and I miss you already.


	4. CH 2: There'sAHoleInMyHeartCutOutOfStone

**Tainted Rose Chapter 2: There's A Hole In My Heart, Cut Out Of Stone**

 **Disclaimer: I do not Own RWBY that is a Rooster Teeth product. RT Please don't sue me cuz it just wouldn't be worth the time and effort.**

 **Tribute: Here's to you Monty Oum! May the angels in heaven sing your praises!**

 **Intrigue: You were my everything. I lived for you. I breathed for you. Every thought I could think was in praise of you… And what was my reward? I stab in the back and a knife in my chest. Well guess what? That is NOT how my story will end. I'm coming for you. And not even the depths of hell will hide you from me!**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

" **Computer Talk/Radio"**

 **[Messages] (Both from the "Game" and by Scroll)**

' **Grim "Talking" '**

 **(STORY START! Ruby Rose's POV 1ST PERSON POV!)**

* * *

"Ugh… That was just stupid." I moaned dropping my now useless weapon (it was literally half an inch of blade and a handle) before cracking my back.

 ***Crack-Crunch*** "O-oh that was nasty!" I sighed before I surveyed what was left of the section I was in… There was maybe ten ***Crunch*** make that nine grave markers still standing. Narrowing my eyes I looked on in confusion as I noticed that all (and I mean ALL) two or three thousand (maybe more? I wasn't exactly counting) of the Grim I killed were still sitting around (so to speak).

"What the-? Why aren't you melting into the earth like normal?" I asked the remains of a King Kagin (which was a creepy cross over of a Basilisk and Nevermore and also coincidentally told me I was still somewhere in Vale considering they only appear over here) while poking it with a stick I got from… somewhere… I'm honestly not sure where.

* * *

 **[Grimm Killed By Other Grimm Will Do Not Disintegrate]**

 **[Which Has Been Theorized Results From The Lack Of Aura Charged Attacks]**

* * *

"Aw Man! You're still here! I thought I'd be at least a little less crazy by now!" I whined kicking a weird Rat like Grimm (I decided to call them Mousers) which was stupidly annoying to kill since it could burrow into and through the ground at accelerated speeds. "And what do you mean!? I'm the one who killed all these assholes! I'm Not a Grimm!" I shouted waving a fist angrily at the floating text box.

Okay so maybe I wasn't as sane as I'd like to think I was… But then again was I even sane in the first place? Meh something to think on later.

* * *

 **[When An Explosion Happens And The Air Is Displaced More Air Rushes In To Fill It Right?]**

* * *

"Yeah…" I said testily not like at all where this "conversation" was going.

* * *

 **[Well The Same Thing Happens When A Soul Is Removed. And Since More Soul Can't Come Out Of Nowhere, To Replace What Was Lost Something, Else Has To Take Its Place. In Your Case Grimm Matter]**

 **[Congratulations You're Remnants First Human Grimm]**

* * *

"Well what I am supposed to do with all this Grimm! I can't exactly just leave it here!" I asked flabbergasted carefully ignoring the fact that I was just told I was somehow turned into a Grimm (yet another scrap of info added to the file of "Freak The Fuck Out Later")

* * *

 **[As A Member Of The Illustrious Order Of Grimm (their name not mine) You Have Gained A Few New Abilities]**

 **[Abilities Are As Follows:]**

 **[UNLIMITED STAMINA: You're A Grimm You Can Run And NEVER Have To Stop Unless It's To Feed Or Because You're Bored]**

 **[Feed: You Can Absorb Biomass From Your Slayed Foes (Grimm or Otherwise, Though Feeding On Humans Will Lose You Morality Points) To Restore Your Health (Which I Suggest You Do Considering You Are Down To 2%) And Gain Bioware Points]**

 **[Harvesting: You Can Remove Items You (I.e. Me) Deem Useful (Crafting And Trading Something Only You Can Do Since Most Grimm Aren't Smart Enough To Haggle And Can't Blend In Enough Not To Be Shot On Sight) The Trade Off Being That You Will Absorb Less Bioware and Health When You Are Done]**

 **[Evolution: Just Like Alpha Grim You Can Evolve Yourself To Better Suit Your Needs (This Is Done By Spending Bioware Points On Any Of The Ideas I Present You With) And/Or Your Environment]**

 **[These Are All Of The New Abilities You Have Gained Currently, However Some You Can Purchase By Spending Bioware Points In The Store]**

* * *

I looked blankly at the list for a second before sighing and pinching the bridge of my nose.

"Okay first: What the hell are Bioware Points? Second: why the hell would I Feed on another Human? Third: How extensive are the changes Evolution would cause? And Fourth… WHAT STORE?! Last time I checked the local convenience store wasn't selling Body Mods for Grimm!" I asked ignoring my oncoming migraine.

* * *

 **[Bioware Points: Are Applicable Strains Of DNA Which Are Gained Through The Absorption Of Fallen Enemies. Warning Watch what DNA Strains You Absorb! Some may cause debilitating poisons and effects!]**

 **[Desperate Times Call For Desperate Measures. I.e. Feed Or Die]**

 **[All Applicable Evolutionary Modifiers Can Be Hidden Upon Purchase Of The Morph Mod]**

 **[Call Out "BioStore" And See What Pops Up! You Might Just Be Surprised!]**

* * *

"Seriously BioStore? You couldn't come up with something bet-… ter… Da fuq?!" I asked when a white window suddenly appeared in front of me.

"Fuck it! I give up trying to understand this!" I sighed face palming deciding to scroll the window to see what the prices were like. Which weren't actually that bad so far.

* * *

After a while of checking out some of the cooler looking Mods I decided to check out the MM (morph mod) since all of the cool sounding abilities would make me stand out like a Faunus in a human Supremes rally.

"Thirty million, eight hundred thousand BP?" I asked deadpanning at the stupidly expensive price. "Are you fucking kidding me?!" I demanded glaring at the window. "Well let's get to work." I sighed a game plan already forming in my head.

I'd regenerate my health back to 100% and then build up enough BP to buy a Mod that'd allow me to purify any materials I harvest into their purer forms (Which meant I'd be able to build better stuff like clothes. I could really use clothes since mine were turned to shreds sometime during my battle and I was left naked in the middle of a cold graveyard). After that I was going to build up a stock pile of materials before absorbing all the biomass from whatever was left over. Hopefully by then I'd be able to purchase the MM.

"Yeah that sounds like a plan." I mumbled to myself, before rolling up my imaginary sleeves and got to work.

"EW! What did I just step in?!"

* * *

 **(Story Stop)**

Well there goes another chapter. After finally noticing the back log of 10 whopping reviews (I is so happy T-T) I have decided to comment back to them! I hope you guys enjoy!

CrazyTrollR49 chapter 1 . Jun 7

Call me weird but I actually liked it. I genuienly like it. Waiting for next chapter :D

Me: Okay then… You're Weird.

* * *

ZweiTheGrimmHunter chapter 1 . Jun 8

**** that escalated. I'm assuming you plan to bring Ruby back?

Me: Yes it did escalate rather swiftly didn't it? Also why are you muting yourself? I fucking cuss all the time I think it's only fair that you guys get to as well! So go ahead and cut loose!

* * *

Misha chapter 1 . Jun 8

I'm horrified and confused yet... so intrigued.

Too early to assuming anything at this point but damn that really makes me want to find out what happens next!

You got yourself a follower dude

Me: Yes reading someone die a rather gruesome death tends to have that effect on normal people… Congratulations! You're Normal!

And what do you mean TOO early?! You should be able to tell from Chapter 1 if you think I story will be good or not! You Fail as a reader dear sir! (JK)

Yatta! I luv followers!

* * *

loverofalloves chapter 1 . Jun 8

I loved it and I can't wait to see what whoever was in the shadows need the gem for. I also can't wait to see if ruby will become a Grimm and how she will take revenge.

Me: …

…

…

Da Fuq? Do You How DO!? Did you break into my house or something and read my notes! How the flying fuck did you know I was turning Ruby into a Grimm!? 0_0

* * *

EvilStorm101 chapter 1 . Jun 8

im actually curious with what your gona do with rubys death and i will continue to read you great story's

always your reader

Storm

Me: Aw! Thanks Storm! T-T ^-^ T-T I shall shed 2,000 Manly tears! And If I can't Then I shall Give 2,000,000 Manly Hugs! And If I cannot Do That? Well… I could always settle with imploding the world? That sounds like fun! Xp

* * *

Suj chapter 2 . Jun 9

Interesting Idea. Can't wait to see how it develops.

Me: Thank You! Neither can I!

…

…

Oh Wait… I'm The Author… Damn it! -_- 9-9 6-6 9-6

* * *

CrazyTrollR49 chapter 3 . Aug 15

Nice update. Please update this more frequently.

Oh and i'm very sorry to what happened to Lirianna.

Me: Thank you I'll try. And I'm trying not to think about it. Lirianna was a really good friend, and I'm trying to work as hard as I can on this in her memory. I even plan to convert this story (or ask Rooster Teeth if I can have it publish as is) in honor of her.

* * *

coduss chapter 3 . Aug 15

good story so far...so...was yang the one to kill her? am confused...it sounded like her in the beginning.,...

Me: Nice to see you again Coduss! And sorry that'd be telling! (insert finger waggle of disapproval)

* * *

quebecprim chapter 1 . Aug 15

whose the F-up one here ? you for writing this or me for loving it? the answer me. :)

Me: As I said Earlier no need to edit yourself quebecprim. And no the real answer is Me! You have absolutely no clue on how far down the rabbit hole this story goes! But you will! :D

* * *

quebecprim chapter 3 . Aug 15

sorry for your friend but if its any consolation this story looks like it will be a great one

Me: Thanks! My condolences for your face. That pole your ran into look like it hurt! XD

…

…

… (9-9)

* * *

Whelp! That's it I hope you guys enjoyed it. Also Anyone who can tell me all the references I made in this story and where they come from will get an imaginary cookie as well as a sneak peek at one of the dark scenes (or a sex scene if you'd prefer) that'll appear later on in the story!

Until next time guys. SUBJECT-XVI out!


	5. Chapter 3: Bloody Inconvenience

**Tainted Rose Chapter 3: Bloody Inconvenience**

 **Disclaimer: I do not Own RWBY that is a Rooster Teeth product. RT Please don't sue me cuz it just wouldn't be worth the time and effort.**

 **Tribute: Here's to you Monty Oum! May the angels in heaven sing your praises!**

 **Intrigue: You were my everything. I lived for you. I breathed for you. Every thought I could think was in praise of you… And what was my reward? I stab in the back and a knife in my chest. Well guess what? That is NOT how my story will end. I'm coming for you. And not even the depths of hell will hide you from me!**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

" **Computer Talk/Radio"**

 **[Messages] (Both from the "Game" and by Scroll)**

' **Grim "Talking" '**

* * *

 **Reviews:**

knight7572 chapter 4 . Aug 17

this story is based on some video games

Me: Yes. Yes it is. This answer does not fit the requirements in order to get you that pass. Sorry but you do not pass go or collect two hundred dollars.

* * *

random person (guest) chapter 4 . Aug 17

this is really messed up... yet its extremely interesting XD I LOVE IT!

Me: Thank you! But hold onto your nickers! This shit is gonna get INTENSE!

…. Just not in this chapter… or will it? 0_0

* * *

coduss chapter 4 . Aug 17

...The Illustrious Order of Grimm...they have a club? and this sounds an awful lot like the prototype upgrade system

Me: Lol apparently! And congrats! You have found 1 of 3 references made in the last chapter! Unfortunately since you don't have all 3 I can't give you anything! T-T

* * *

FOODninja-321 chapter 4 . Aug 17

Wow look at that rabbit hole think that's at least a few miles... NICE

Me: Actually it's less of a hole and more of a pan dimensional tube that extends indefinitely. I say indefinite cuz all the cameras I've shot down there are still falling. -_- It's really boring to watch really… we it would be if I weren't for all the crazy shit I get to watch wising by!

* * *

 **(STORY START! Ruby Rose's POV 1ST PERSON POV!)**

* * *

"Did I ever tell you what the definition of insanity is? Insanity is doing the exact… same fucking thing… over and over again, expecting… shit to change. That… is crazy; but the first time somebody told me that…I dunno, I thought they were bullshitting me, so boom – I shot him. The thing is, okay… He was right. And then I started seeing: everywhere I looked, everywhere I looked, all these fucking pricks, everywhere I looked, doing the exact same fucking thing… over and over and over and over again thinking: "This time, it's gonna be different; no, no, no, no, no, please… This time it's gonna be different." …I am sorry, I don't like the way you are looking at me… Okay, do you have a fucking problem in your head? Do you think I am bullshitting you? Do you think I am lying? Fuck you! Okay? FUCK. YOU! It's okay, man. I'm gonna chill, hermano. I'm gonna chill… The thing is… alright, the thing is: I killed you once already… and it's not like I am fucking crazy. It's okay… It's like water under the bridge. Did I ever tell you the definition… of insanity?" -Vaas Montenegro

* * *

'Ah. Truer words can never have been spoken my crazy ass friend.' I thought to myself as the realization brought me the awareness (and Vaas' lovely quote) that what I was doing absolutely fucking insane. I mean honestly who spends hours (FUCKING HOURS!) meticulously going through an army of corpses collecting a plethora of items that you already have or could easily get! So I guess it wasn't too big of a surprise when I finally snapped.

"What the flying fuck am I doing?!" I shouted tears of frustration pouring down my face anime style. I was standing before yet another Grimm corpse. I'd already amassed a large pile of all the items I'd harvested from the Grimm (a little from every type present amongst the dead) floating listlessly behind held aloft with the employment of an ability I'd purchased from the BioStore, which allowed me to telekinetically carry objects (which was all I could currently do, which was stupid! I wanted to chuck floating objects at people damn it!) after I tagged them with a telekinetic "finger print".

Growling in frustration I pulled up the BS (BioStore/Bullshit) and checked how much BWP (Bioware Points) I had one million fifty-six thousand… I needed thirty-eight hundred thousand…

"FUCKING HELL! I'm not even half way there!" I shouted in dismay. "Fuck that! I give up! I can buy that stupid MOD later! I'll just stick to the non-flashy appearance changing mods for now!" I huffed utterly baffled on how I could spend all those hours collecting and get nowhere near my milestone. It was plain stupid.

Closing the tab I summoned the ball of Stuff I'd collected and searched through until I found what I was looking for.

"Ah ha!" I crowd triumphantly hold a device known as an Aura Radiance Expulsion Device (ARED) otherwise known as Aired. "What this little beauty was in its simplicity a grenade supercharged (upon creation thankfully) with Aura that it would release into the air creating a bubble of death for any Grimm unlucky enough to be caught in its death Radius (Which was pretty freaking huge, at an astounding eighteen hundred yards). It was a fantastic weapon. However the reason it wasn't put into large circulation was because it took an ENTIRE YEAR to charge. So there was only maybe sixteen in total worldwide (Velvet had two if memory served correctly). Why one was inside the belly of a Boarbatusk was beyond me. It probably fell out of a Hammerhead mid-flight or something and the Boarbatusk ate it because it was shiny or something.

Priming the grenade I chucked it into the air as high as I could before scrambling to get out of its death radius. I didn't want to be in it in case it could affect me with my current Grimmliness and all.

* * *

 **Whomph!**

* * *

"Now if that isn't a queer sounding grenade I don't know what is" I mumbled looking back at the… "Blast", all around the GC that were left over quickly began to deteriorate as unrelenting waves of Aura wore away the Grimm's nature defenses until the broke away. Allowing the "Healing Light" to shred the Grimm Flesh from their corpses.

"Ouch!" I shouted when the "Death Bubble" got closer than I thought it could and seared my toes as the ground became saturated with Aura. "Yeah definitely don't want to get caught in one of those." I mumbled skipping back a few feet.

I waited around until the Halo of Aura vanished and the ground desaturized (was that even a word?) enough for me to walk on it again before retrieving the ARED. I may not have been able to charge but I was sure that I could figure out how to build something that would allow it to charge of ambient Aura. Heck I could probably improve it so the recharge time took way less!

* * *

 **[Quest Unlocked:]**

 **[Figure out a way to improve you're ARED]**

 **(*Get it to charge off Ambient Aura**

 ***Accelerate the Recharge Time to a much more… Manageable time… say… 10 minutes?**

 ***Biolock it so that it's AoE won't affect you and prevent anyone from using it against you.)**

 **[Achievement Unlocked:]**

 **[Kin Slayer 2001]**

* * *

 **[Congratulations! You have eradicated over 3,100 Grimm! Keep it up and you might just catch up with Goku! Because YOU'RE OVER 3000!]**

 **(N/A: Yes I just made** ** _That_** **joke! Fucking deal with it bitches!)**

 **[Also why 2001 if you slayed over 3,000? Nothing really I was just too lazy to come up with something better.]**

 **[Award Unlocked: Grimm Fandango]**

 **[You can now spot hostile Grimm on You're Mini-map!]**

* * *

"Mini-map!? What Mini-map!?" I asked confused. All I had "On Screen" where two vials one indicating my health and an empty one indicating… something… honestly I had no idea what it did and could really careless.

* * *

 **[That One! X-P]**

* * *

Was my oh so eloquent reply as an arrow appeared pointing at a black area in the upper left side of my vision where a Rose Bloomed Upon Revealing a standard Videogame Styled Mini-map.

Sighing in exasperation I quickly eyed the mini-map and noticed that there was a shack of some sort not too far off. I'd probably had even scene it while fighting the Grimm I'd just been too swamped to recognize what it was.

"Off to the Shack! TELEHO!" I shouted and dashed off into the direction of said building… or rather I tried too… apparently that other vial did have some significance. I just hadn't recognized it until I was sent tumbling face first into a puddle of questionable and muddy origins.

* * *

 **[You are out of Semblance Points! You're Semblance is un-useable until more SP can be gained!]**

* * *

I stared at the message in irritation, a tick mark going strong as I picked myself out of the mud. At least I wasn't wearing anything, so I could easily rinse off. Speaking of clothes… I really wanted clothes.

Being naked at home or around trusted friends was nice. Being naked in the middle of a graveyard covered in Grimm blood, mud, and something else I didn't want to think about, in the wee hours of the morning wasn't. Not by a Long shot.

Wiping the worst of the mud off my face, I ignored the message and ran towards the shack. Hopefully there'd be a tap and maybe (hopefully) some worker's clothes that would fit. I was sick of being naked.

* * *

 **(Story Stop)**

 **And that's a rap! I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! I enjoyed writing it!**

* * *

 **Now for all you sick degenerates who are wondering where all the bad shit I promised in Prologue 1 is don't worry it'll all be here in due time. Right now this we're in the learning Arch. These past chapters have all taken place in the span of one day. And Ruby hasn't even left the Graveyard yet so there's really no way for her to have encountered any of the unsavory figures and sights she will later.**

 **So all you weirdo who keep PMing me about the Rape scenes and other horrific scenes that'll appear later, stop it. It'll happen when it happens.**

* * *

 **Well until next time! Fable Linked out!**

 **P.s. Please Review!**


End file.
